


Her Special Day.

by Tiz4905



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Appleshy - Freeform, F/F, Fluttershy Animals, Some minor role mane 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiz4905/pseuds/Tiz4905
Summary: This is One-Shot, focusing on the Shipping, Appleshy, a not canon shipping from the Show My little Pony: Friendship is Magic.





	Her Special Day.

**Author's Note:**

> It has a bit of "Mature Content" in the end, I did this mostly to apologize for my not active self.  
> Hope you like it ^^

So, today was a day to not forget, it was Fluttershy's birthday and she was so happy that her creatures made her breakfast. They have done it every year, and she just thanked every each of them, complimenting the meal they have made for her.  
All of the sudden Applejack appeared and kissed her forehead, wishing her a happy birthday.  
"I helped the cuties do the food, I hope ya enjoy it" Stated Applejack, placing her hat in Fluttershy's head, climbing to the bed and cuddling into the yellow Pegasus fluffy and soft chest, rubbing her head in it. With this Fluttershy giggled abit petting Earth Pony mane, offering her a bit of the apple cake she has been eating.  
"This is really delicious, You are improving all the time Sweetheart" Fluttershy said, Giggling a bit more at Applejack's behavior, with a blush, she laughed slightly.  
"I am glad you enjoy it" Spoke Applejack, smiling.  
"Oh, But we made more, all the cuties wanted one piece, I didn't mind having extra work, as long as we all happy, right?" Asked Applejack, reminded of what happened early that morning.  
"Of course, they should really taste the delicious cake you did, I am sure they will love it!" Said The pegasus, Taking the last bite of cake, and placing the plate together with the fork in the table next to the bed, after doing so, she decided to now cuddle her adorable orange horse back, kissing her nozzle and using her wings to pull her closer.  
"Heh, you know I love you right?"  
"Mmhm, I know that my sweet Apple Horse" Replied Fluttershy, Closing her eyes.  
"Butterfly, don't fall asleep in my head, we have more stuff to so silly." Giggles the earth pony.  
"But, your head is so comfy Love." That making Applejack blushing, she decided to push Fluttershy with her head to the ground, taking the hat that fell to the ground, placing it in her head. She helped her loved one get up.  
"Love, what was that for?!" Whined Fluttershy.  
"Even though I enjoy cuddling and lovely doo~ stuff, You have our friends and more, a surprise from yours truly, waiting in Sweet Apple Acres!"  
"Alright, but can you take me there? I am too sleepy to walk, it's my birthday, so please do it?" Asked the Pegasus giving an adorable Face, that Applejack couldn't resist.  
"You got me! Cmon" Fluttershy hoped in Applejack's Back, and off they went. They walked for awhile, 10 minutes or 1 hour, Fluttershy didn't notice, she was too busy cuddling the comfy Apple head.  
"Ride's Over! Let's head to the barn, Sweetie."  
"Alright, I will open the door." She did it, inside there was all her friends, including Discord and some others that aren't from Ponyville. She was tearing up. She ran unto them making a group hug. After that, they ate the cake and partied until afternoon as Pinkie made so much games so half of the time they were playing.  
Fluttershy, noticed Applejack was gone all day, she didn't see her since she gone inside and only thought of it when everyone left. As the she was about to go search, Applejack appeared behind her, scaring her.  
"Oh, it is you! Love? Where have you been all day?" She asked with a weak frown.  
"You will see soon." Said the Apple Horse, gently blindfolding Fluttershy. The Pegasus questioned why she needed to be blindfolded, Simple receiving the reply "It's a surprise sugar cube." So they went up the highest hill in the Orchard. When they reached there, Applejack kissed Fluttershy's cheek and took off the Blindfold. Fluttershy, was amazed by what she saw. All the work her Love have done, making the perfect dinner with a brand new table, chairs and Place, All Painted with both hers and Applejack's color Pallette. Fluttershy Hugged Applejack suddenly, making both fall in the ground.  
"Thank you so much! You had so much work, you didn't need to-" she was interrupted by Applejack's lips, tasting Apple in them, she fell into the kiss by kissing her back, exploring each other mouth with her tongues, French kissing while each of them brushed making The Pegasus do very low cute noises and The Orange Pony, suddenly pulled off to Breath, making a saliva trial, the saliva they both shared. Fluttershy wings couldn't stay closed and she his her face in Her Lover's fluffy orange and warm chest.  
"I needed to do it. And I will do anything to make you happy Darling."  
After that, they kissed again with passion and just stared at each other for minutes, in the same position, ending up watching the Sunset. They would leaving kisses every now and then, some licks, even slight Loves bites, which Fluttershy enjoyed very much. It turned night, but they were warm in each other bodies and with the love they were sharing. They weren't planning to do anything saucy, they just enjoyed the loveliness with the dinner They had. Fluttershy ended up falling asleep during a kiss, making her look cute and making Applejack giggle and kiss her her sometimes until she fell asleep as well. And they did this the next morning too, always sharing the love that wouldn't end, never.


End file.
